Daughter of Broken Vows
by Just A Drop In The Ocean
Summary: For thousands years Aphrodite has bugged Artemis to break her maiden vow. Finally the goddess of love takes things in her own hands and nine months later a child of Artemis and Poseidon is born. But to protect her, they have to give her up. Follow Andronika Jackson's journey as she finds out who she really is and what she can do. And save the world a few times. Fem!Godly Percy
1. I Turn My Bat-Like Teacher To Dust

**Summary: For thousands years Aphrodite has bugged Artemis to break her maiden vow. Finally the goddess of love takes things in her own hands and nine months later a child of Artemis and Poseidon is born. But to protect her, they have to give her up. Follow Andronica Jackson's journey as she finds out who she really is and what she can do. **

**Disclaimer: The last time I checked I was a sixteen years old female. So there is no way I'm Rick Riordan. And I certainly don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**AN: So, um, this is an idea I got this afternoon and couldn't wait to write it down. I'm not very happy with how the first chapter worked out, but I promise the second will be better. I'll be writing this alongside with my other fic A Drop In The Ocean so I'm not sure if I'll manage to update every week. Though I'll try. **

**Daughter of Two Broken Vows**

**Prologue:**

"How can I do something like that?" Artemis asked quietly, gazing down at the small sleeping face of her baby daughter. Tears gathered in her eyes as she lift her finger to caress the baby's silky skin.

"I know." Poseidon murmured from his place next to the goddess of hunt, he too watching their daughter shift slightly in her dream. "It's terrible, but its the only way we could protect her. Sally is a good woman, she will take care of her."

Artemis looked up towards her first and only lover. "How can a mortal woman raise a godly child? She will be powerful when she grows up."

The King of the Sea sighed heavily, reaching into the pocket of his Hawaiian shirt. He pulled out a letter, sealed in a thick blue envelope. "Sally knows of our world. I have explained everything in this letter. She will take our daughter to Camp as soon as her powers start to make themselves known."

Artemis nodded, her gaze shifting back towards her sleeping daughter. Tears gathered in her eyes. She leaned down to kiss the babe's forehead. "I'll see you again, my daughter." With great difficulty, she placed the bundle in Poseidon's hands. The sea god looked down at his child's face and he too placed a kiss on her cheek. "Good luck, my little Andronika."

Then, he gently placed the baby on the cabin's doorstep, the letter tucked into the blankets. Both Olympians stood there observing for a while, sorrow in their hearts.

"She'll grow up a strong maiden." Artemis murmured and Poseidon nodded in agreement.

"Child of the sea and the moon. There is no one like her."

Once they had both dissapeared in bright flashes of golden light, another figure stepped out of the shadows and walked towards the godling.

"Andronika," The figure whispered, placing a hand on the child's forehead. "You have a great and terrible fate before you. _Daughter of two broken vows._"

**Daughter of Two Broken Vows**

**Chapter One**

**I Turn My Bat-Like English Teacher To Dust**

**16 years later**

I was eight years old when my adoptive mom married Gabe Ugliano and I finally came to the realization that my life sucks. A lot.

You see, I'm not exactly a normal kid. I was born with ADHD and Dyslexia, which turned schooling into my personal hell. I dare you to try reading when the letters seem to be surfing across the page. But somehow I managed to push my self already through 10 years of studying, give or take.

Honestly though, school is the least of my problems. Yes, yes I know, education is important, yada, yada, yada. But strange things always happen around me and by strange, I mean reaally strange. For example, when I was a baby, a snake somehow sneaked in my crib and I had obviously managed to strangle it with my meaty toddler hands. I'm actually surprised how Sally didn't have a heart attack when she saw me playing with the shiny rope. Another time, when I was a bit older, a one eyed man followed me home from school (And no, he wasn't missing an eye. He had only one eye, right in the middle of his forehead.) Nobody believed me except my mom.

Anyway, this story doesn't really start until a stormy day last spring. I was a student at Yancy Academy for troubled children. Am I troubled? Fuck yes.

Our class was going on a field trip to the Metropollian Museum of Art to look at the Greek and Roman artifacts. I had my doubts about it, because I really had bad history with school trips, but after all, what that bad can happen in a museum? Nothing, if you're not me.

On the bus ride I chose a seat next to the window, next to my best friend Grover Underwood. A few words about Grover: He's scrawny and easy to pick on. He has some leg disease and uses crutches, though he runs faster than a cheetah when there is enchilada nearby. And third - he's very loyal.

I took him under my wing since our first day at Yancy. Some kids were picking on him and I kinda beat them up a little. You see, I have a reputation in school. Nobody messes with Andre Jackson and her friends.

Not that I have many friends, mind you. Actually Grover is the only one, partly because the others are too scared of me, and partly because most of them are annoying rich brats.

So when Nancy Bobofit (my archenemy) started throwing pieces of peanut butter and ketchup sandwich at Grover's head, my blood pressure rose dramatically. I must admit I have quite the temper. The school psychologist always advises me to count to ten when I'm angry - I never reach past two before decking wether person has annoyed me.

I made to stand up, but Grover wrapped his hand around my wrist and pulled me back down. "You are already on probation." He reminded me and I sighed, dropping heavily in my seat. I didn't want to disappoint my mom by being kicked out of another school. Though, I had the pleasure of seeing Nancy flinch back sightly when I shot her a glare that clearly said 'I'm gonna skin you alive later'.

I honestly couldn't hold back my smile of excitement as we stopped in front of the museum's grand building. Usually I'm not into that kind of things but, dude, who doesn't like mythology? Mr. Brunner, my favorite teacher was the first to get off the bus with some difficulty. Mr. Brunner is the Latin teacher and the only one I actually listen to. He has dark scruffy beard and a wheelchair and at first glance everyone would think that he's some old strict teacher but actually he's very cool. He has a collection of Greek armor and we often used them to replay tournaments and gladiator battles in class. Plus, he's one of the few teachers that actually seem to like me.

I shot him a small smile as I passed him, following the rest of the group towards the entrance. We quickly checked in and entered, Mr Brunner leading us towards a huge room with statues of the Olympian gods. He started telling us about them, but even at the head of the group I could hear nothing because of the chattering behind me. Looking over my shoulder, I was not surprised to see the usual suspects - Bobofit and her 'crew' of bitches.

"Will you shut up?" I hissed at them but unfortunately I had chosen a silent moment and everyone heard.

"Ms Jackson?" I heard Mr' Brunner's voice and turned to look at him. "Do you mind telling us what is shown on this picture?" I glanced at the picture quickly and relief washed over me when I actually recognized it.

"This is Kronos eating his children, no?"

Mr. Brunner gave me a nod and waved his hand to show me to continue. I gladly did, pleased with myself that I actually put some effort in Latin. "There was a prophesy that Kronos was going to be overthrown by on of his children, like he had done to his own father before him. So to stop that from happening he ate his children, the gods, right after their birth. But his wife Rhea managed to hide the last son, Zeus, and fed Kronos a rock instead. When Zeus grew up, he freed his siblings and cut Kronos to pieces, throwing him in Tartarus." I was very pleased with my answer but, of course, the moment Nancy Bobofit opened her mouth, my happiness melted away.

"And why do we need to know that? It's not like they will ask why Kronos ate his children on a job interview." Nancy snarked to no one in particular and I was ready to turn around and show her how good she would look without her teeth, when Mr. Brunner interrupted me.

"Ah, to rephrase Ms Bobofit's excellent question,"

"Busted!" I heard Grover murmur and had to hide my smirk as Brunner returned his attention to me.

"Could you tell me how you could use this knowledge in the real world?"

I racked my brain for an answer and pursed my lips in frustration when I find none. "I don't know sir." I said quietly, knowing that he would hear me. Mr. Brunner had radar ears.

He stared at me for a long moment, making me shift uncomfortably until, finally, he looked away.

"Alright, everyone, it's time for lunch." I exhaled, but tensed when Mr. Brunner called me back.

"Andronika Jackson, you should learn the answer to my question." He said, his ancient eyes boring into mine. I couldn't help but frown, thinking back to my answer. There was nothing wrong with it really. I said all there was about the damn picture. What more could he want?

"About how your knowledge applies to the real world." He hinted. "What you learn from me is very important, Andre, I expect only the best from you."

I couldn't help but nod, though I was more confused than ever before. Important? How could Greek mythology be that important to my life? It was interesting, yes, and I enjoyed listening about it, but I couldn't figure out where I could use it outside school. After all what is there to learn from the myths? Not to eat our children?

"Yes, Mr Brunner." I answered shortly, watching the teacher give me a dismissing nod.

Grover followed me out. The square outside was full of smoking, eating and laughing students. I scanned the area with my eyes for a place where we could have lunch in peace and I noticed the beautiful white marble fountain, that stood a little aside everyone else. I started walking in that direction. I could hear Grover's steps behind me as we moved to seat on the edge of the fountain. Grover took an apple out of his backpack and started munching happily on it, while I played with the water, dipping my fingers in the cool liquid.

Since a child, I've always been drawn to water for some reason. And the sea. Especially the sea. But I was pulled out of my thoughts by Grover's yelp. Looking up, I frowned when I saw Nancy Bobofit stand nearby, her lunched dumped all over Grover's clothes. The blood boiled in my veins and I stood to my feet. I growled deep in my throat, barely registering in my mind how authentic the sound really was. If I hadn't felt my own throat vibrate with the growl, I would have looked around to see if there was a wild animal nearby.

Nancy looked towards me, her smirk dropping. I don't know what she saw in my eyes, but she took a frightened step back.

I was angry. No, wait, I was fucking furious. Nobody messed with me or my friends.

A heard something akin to wave roar in my ears. The water in the fountain rose, as if by my command, and wrapped around the foolish girl, pulling her into the fountain. I watched her fall with a splash, half ready to jump in and strangle her, when I heard the voice of my second-most-hated-person behind me.

"What is going on here, honey?"

The hairs on the back of my neck stood to attention as I slowly turned to face Miss Dodds - the most bitchy woman I've ever had the displeasure of meeting. Miss Dodds was our English teacher since our last one had gotten a nervous breakdown (Yes, things like that happen when you teach kids like us.)

Ms Dodds is this middle aged woman (more like monster if you ask me) that wears a black leather jacket and looks ready to drive you through with a Harley.

She had immediately taking liking to Nancy, probably because they were the same grade A bitches, but quickly figured out I was the Devil's Spawn. Usually, I would take that as a compliment, but I really didn't like her.

"Andronika pushed me!" Nancy screamed and I had to fight against the urge to smack her already ugly face.

_Hold it in, Percy!_ I scolded my self inwardly, trying to count to ten as the school counselor had told me. It didn't work out too well, but at least I managed to get a grip on my temper.

Ms Dodds looked at me, smiling as if she had just received the best Christmas gift ever. "Come with me honey." She motioned me to follow her and I shared a look with Grover, who looked simply terrified. I tried to give him an assuring smile as I followed Ms Dodds to the inside of the museum. She led me through the empty halls towards the part of the gallery where the statues of the Greek gods were. She stood with her back to me, glaring at an image of Zeus so fiercely, that I wondered what had he done to offend her.

"We know what you have done, honey" She hissed, turning to look at me. We? Was she talking about herself in plural then? Maybe she had some kind of multiple personality disorder. It looked pretty much like schizophrenia to me.

"What have I done?" I asked, trying to put on that innocent expression I never quite got to master.

"Give it back or I'll rip you to pieces!"

Either I was going crazy or her arms were really turning into scaly wings. Her skin skin took up a disgusting gray hue and her teeth lengthened into fangs. I stumbled back in horror, my heartbeat quickening. I watched with wide eyes as Ms Dodds (or what had been Ms Dodds a minute ago) lunged at me wildly.

The time as if slowed around me, like in a slow motion video and I jumped to the side, just in time to avoid the deadly looking talons.

I looked at the strange creature before me, trying remember where it looked familiar from. I was sure I've seen it somewhere, in a book perhaps.

Yes, I know what you're thinking - She's attacked by a monster and all that she's thinking about are books.

Well, shock does that to people sometimes.

Just as the monster turned to attack me again, I heard a voice call out.

"What ho, Andre!"

My head snapped to Mr Brunner's familiar voice and I saw him standing at the door. At pure instinct, I reached out towards the object he had thrown at me and snatched it out of the air. I didn't really have time to ponder where the hell did he took the sword from as the Fury (yes, I figured it out) flew at me. The weight of the sword was comforting in my hand, as if I had held it my whole life. Not hesitating even for a moment, I slashed at the monster, whose speed was too high to try to stop right now. It flew right through the blade, exploding in golden dust above me. I closed my eyes and coughed a few times as the dust entered my lungs and scratched my throat.

Once everything around had settled, I looked up. The room was completely empty and if it wasn't the golden sand on my clothes and the sword in my hand, I would have thought it had all been my imagination. I slowly stood to my feet.

What the hell did just happen?

The sword suddenly exploded in golden light and I shielded my eyes. When I opened them again I was no longer holding a weapon, but a normal, ball point pen. Okay, things were getting stranger with every passing second.

When I walked outside, I found that nothing had really changed during my fight with the Fury. The other students were still having lunch and Nancy Bobofit was still dripping wet. I stuffed the pen in my pocket, planning to inspect it later, and walked slowly towards Grover. He looked relieved to see me, but was interrupted before he could say a word.

"I hope Ms Kerr wiped you ass."

I turned towards Nancy, too confused even to be angry. "Who?" I asked, feeling more dumb than a cow.

"Ms Kerr you idiot! Our English teacher!"

I had no fucking idea who she was talking about, but I rearranged my features into a bored expression, not wanting to show my confusion. I would investigate later, but for now I refused to give Nancy the pleasure of acting confused. "Huh, she could do nothing." I murmured, not even stopping to look at Bobofit's angry expression. I had too much to think about. I climbed onto the bus and hurried to collapse on my seat.

I felt, more than saw, Grover sit next to me. "Percy are you alright?" He asked, his eyes shining with concern and something akin to fear.

"Everything is fine, Gro." I mumbled, staring out of the window. "Everything is just fine."

**So, um, this is it. As you notice, Andre is very sarcastic and violent person, but well, she didn't exactly have an easy childhood with Gabe and all that. **

**Also, the name Andronika means 'victory of a man/warrior'. I love that name.**


	2. Three Knitting Ladies Terrify Grover

**So, this is the second chapter. It took a lot out of me to write and honestly, I'm not very happy with how it worked out, but well, I hope the next one will be better. **

**Thank you all for your reviews! You really are great!**

**Dark-Angel-Princess 01 - I hope this is soon enough.**

**Some Girl - Thank you. And yes, I'm following the original Percy Jackson plotline, though there probably will be changes here and there. **

**Kid Q - Alright ;)**

**ptl4ever419 - Oh, thanks for mentioning that. I'll correct it. It's a bit hard to get used to calling her Andronica when I know that she's fem!Percy. But I'm slowly getting used to it. Now to answer your questions. Yes, Andre will bleed ichor, because technically she's a goddess. She's immortal, but there is a small catch here. You'll read about it later. And she's sixteen. **

**If you have anymore questions, feel free to ask. **

**cool - Thanks.**

**High Gaurdian - Thank you!**

**ThaliaElizabethChase - Ah, I was so glad that I saw you among the reviewers here as well! Thanks and I hope this is soon enough.**

**Phabas - Thank you!**

**PersephoneJackson123 - Thanks!**

**guest - Thank you!**

**Once again, thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites! They help me write faster.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and I don't own the Greek Myths I love so much.**

**Daughter of Broken Vows**

**Chapter Two**

**Three Knitting Ladies Terrify My Best Friend**

The month after the Fury accident (as I had grown to call the day of the museum trip) was absolutely, unbelievably crazy. I mean crazier than my usual and my life is pretty fucking insane all the time. And that's saying something.

Most of my free time I spent inspecting the sword-pen that I now carried in my pocket at all times. I didn't let it out of my sight, though even I didn't know why. My intuition told me that something bad was about to happen and my intuition is never wrong, trust me. It has helped me escape punishment too many times to count already and I couldn't help but have faith in my senses.

I grew more and more unhappy with every passing day, my nerves straining to a breaking point. My temper worsened and I was sent out in the hallway almost every lesson. I snapped at my teachers when they asked me questions. I got into fights with anyone who dared to say something rude to me. Eventually they all started avoiding me. Well, except Grover. He stayed by my side, even though I had reached the point where I snapped even to him. I felt guilty (however surprising I sometimes feel guilt too) afterwards but he just waved off my apologies like I hadn't just called him- well, you don't need to know about my colorful vocabulary (and I'm not talking about the one I could use in English classes.)

Every single night I woke up with nightmares about bloody battles and scaly bat-like creatures with yellow teeth and sharp talons. I hadn't had bad dreams since child and I must admit it terrified me a little.

And on top of that, even the weather grew worse, as if mirroring my mind-state. Hurricanes, clouds and storms rolled over New York constantly - there haven't been even one sunny day recently, which made me wonder if the end of the world was coming or something. I mean this was so not normal. Even the scientists were helpless.

Honestly, I couldn't wait for the school year to be over, for the first time ever. I missed Sally, my adoptive mom. You would miss her too if you were at my place.

She's the nicest person ever, which kind of proves my theory that the best people have the worst kind of luck. Her parents were killed in a plane crash when she was a kid and she had to be raised by her uncle, who died from cancer, leaving her with no home, no diploma and no money at the age of eighteen. She says that I'm the best thing that had ever happened to her, but I couldn't help but doubt it. It's painful to admit but I certainly don't win the prize for the best daughter ever. I'm impulsive, over-violent and I've been kicked out from ten schools for ten years. Very much to be proud of, right? Hell no.

She had found me on her doorstep when I was just a baby and immediately took me in, even though she could barely hold things together. She has done her best raising me, working at two places at once, so she could give me a good life. And I was very happy with my life. Well, that was until she married Gabe, my step-father. Gabe is a dick. He's lazy and fat and spends all his time at the poker table, while expecting me and mom to serve him. He used to hit me when I was younger and Sally wasn't around, but stopped once I was old enough to hit back. He's the only reason I'm not usually keen to return home.

But this year was different. I was ready to put up with Gabe ,if it meant to be away from this circus where everyone claimed that Miss Dodds had never existed.

Speaking of Ms Dodds, I did a little research about what she turned into.

A Fury! A fucking Fury!

Let me explain why this is a very, very bad thing. According to the Greek Myths, the Furies are Hades' bitches, whom he sends to land to do his job. They are merciless and cruel creatures, that would stop at nothing to do their master's bidding.

And the worst bit - they were fucking real! If someone had told me I would never believe, but I had seen Ms Dodds with my own eyes that, according to the doctors, are in perfect shape, so the Fury must have been real, even though nobody claimed to have seen her.

Wait, wrong wording. Almost no one. You see, Grover couldn't fool me. That boy is probably the worst liar ever born and I've always known when someone's lying to me. Every time I mentioned Ms Dodds, there was an almost invisible tremor in his body and he quickly changed the topic.

The conclusion - he knew something that I didn't.

And yet, I didn't have time to ponder over it when our bus suddenly stopped. Smell of rotten eggs hit my nostrils and I grimaced, glancing at Grover who was returning to the city with the same bus as me. He just shrugged. The driver announced that the vehicle had broken or something and we could go outside while he tried to repair it.

I sighed and walked outside where it was slightly cooler. Grover followed me closely, like a guard dog or something. He had been behaving strange recently, but I paid it no mind, busy with other things. I glanced around for shade from the burning sun (yes it was actually the first sunny day in a month) and froze when I saw something clearly out of place. It was nothing that strange really, just an old-fashioned fruit stand, but it was literally in the middle of nowhere. Three ladies were sitting in front of it, knitting something that looked like an enormous scarf. The first one, that had a basket full of light blue yarn in her lap and measured it, was a middle aged woman with beautiful dark hair. The second was a very, very old lady that held pair of silver scissors in her withered hands. The third and youngest one was knitting furiously, as if her life depended on it.

I elbowed Grover in the ribs and nodded towards the fruit stand. "Grover do you see that?" I saw his eyes widen in something akin to terror and he grabbed my upper arm.

"Andre, get on that bus now!"

But I didn't hear him. My heart beat quickened and my stomach rolled into a tight ball, as a sudden wind appeared out of nowhere and blew past me. I felt some strange power in the air, pulling me straight towards the strange ladies. The one with the scissors looked up and met my wide sea-green eyes, beckoning me to approach.

As if under a spell, I tore my arm out of Grover's grip and crossed the road, walking towards the fruit stand. The women were all looking at me now and I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand under their piercing gazes.

The middle lady picked up her scissors and held them over the blue yarn, still watching me.

"You must prove yourself, Andronica Jackson," She rasped out and I shuddered at the sound of her ancient voice. "To become the one you were born to be you must prove yourself." The scissors closed with a loud snapping sound, that echoed through the valley around. My heart clenched suddenly and cold sweat broke out on my forehead.

"You must prove yourself..." The knitting girl whispered, her voice muffled as wind blew past me once again.

I heard the roar of the bus' engine behind me and turned to see the driver clap happily. "Everyone back on board!" He exclaimed and I turned to look at the ladies again.

My eyes widened in horror. They were gone. The fruit stand was gone as well, leaving no sign that it had ever even been there. I stood frozen in shock. I knew I could have not imagined it. The echo of the ladies' voices still rang clear in my head.

"Girl are you coming or not?" The bus driver yelled at me and I crossed the road in daze, climbing into the vehicle.

"Percy!" Grover exclaimed when I collapsed on the seat next to his, his eyes wide with fear. "What happened? What did you see?"

I reluctantly told him of the ladies and the yarn, but some inward voice told me to keep their words for myself. By the end of the tale Grover seemed terrified. He rocked himself back and forth in his seat, pulling at his short, curly hair. "Oh no, oh no!" He was murmuring under his breath over and over again.

Seeing my best friend in such state made the wheels in my head turn quicker than before. It took me a while to realize why the whole scene had seemed so familiar.

Three knitting ladies. Blue yarn. Scissors.

"Grover were these the Fates?" I asked quietly, watching his head snap towards me sharply, as if he had suddenly realized I was there still.

"What?"

"Were those the Fates Grover? The Moirai? Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos." I asked again, this time more forcefully.

"Don't say their names!" Grover cried out,looking around wildly, as if expect something to jump out of nowhere. He calmed down slightly when there was no one and turned back towards me. "Andre, there are things you don't know about but please don't ask me about them. I can't tell you yet."

I frowned at his words but eventually sighed, settling into my seat comfortably, fighting to tame my burning curiosity.

Confession time: I ditched Grover as soon as we reached the bus station and took a taxi to my mom's apartment building. I quickly gave the driver his pay when he parked, glaring at him when he checked me out. I entered the old, rusty building started up the stairs to the third floor where our apartment was. The elevator was broken again.

I paused in front of the door, taking a deep breath to steel my nerves. It was early afternoon and I was pretty sure that Sally was still at work, which left me alone with Gabe and his buddies. Slowly, I pushed the door open, grimacing in disgust at the sight before me.

The kitchen table was covered with rubbish - empty beer cans, paper and thousand other things that I couldn't make out. Some of them had spilled even over the rug, which I was pretty sure had been a beautiful light brown color long time ago.

Four over-weight men were sitting around the table, holding cards. I easily recognized Gabe - he was the fattest and ugliest of them all. The three hairs on his head were brushed back, as if it made him look handsome or something. Ugh, it didn't work out so well.

I had to smother the urge to throw up, as the heavy smell of cigarettes, sweat and beer hit my nostrils. Instead, I walked in further, dodging the trash on the floor. All heads turned to look at me.

"So you're back." My step-father (the word left a bitter taste, even in my mind) said, his beady eyes lighting up. I bit back a growl as I sneered at him.

"Seeing you now makes me wonder why I even returned." I snarked at him, unafraid when he stood up angrily. My hand found its way to the pocket of my jeans, where I carried my pocket knife and the pen. I watched his eyes flash with anger.

"I would be more careful with what I say if I were you, girl. Your report card arrived early. You are expelled again."

I gritted my teeth. My hand convulsed around the knife. "You don't have around brain to be me, dick. And don't you dare threaten me."

To my pleasure, his eyes widened in fear when he saw that my hand was around the knife.

Once, about three years ago, I had seen him hit my mom. I got so angry that I threatened to slash his throat if he touched her again. He hadn't laid a finger on her since, but my words were still fresh, branded in that miniature brain of his.

"Gabe leave the girl alone." Eddie, one of the more sensible men, said, pulling Gabe, who quickly hid his terrified expression, back on his chair. "She just came home."

I nodded at Eddie gratefully and left the disgusting kitchen, walking straight to my room, which was thankfully free of Gabe's presence. Last year I finally decided to put a lock on the door, so no one, especially my step-father, could enter the room without my permission. I was the only one who had the key.

I dropped my duffel bag on the floor and collapsed on my bed tiredly. I couldn't wait to be eighteen so I could move out and away from here. I would miss Sally, but she could come to visit me. I would be finally free of Gabe's presence.

I didn't realize when I had fallen asleep but a soft knock on the door awoken me hours later. I shot up on the bed, my T-shirt drenched in cold sweat from my dream. I didn't exactly remember what the nightmare had been about, but I could recall a shadowy figure whisper something to me.

Shaking myself out of the terror, I called out for the person to enter. My mom's face peeked in and her mouth stretched in a warm smile when she saw me.

My adoptive mother is a beautiful woman with green eyes and wavy dark brown hair, that already had a few gray streaks in it. She's by no means old, only thirty-four, but having a troubled kid and a lazy pig of a husband didn't exactly keep you young.

I couldn't help but smile back at her, the thoughts of my dream immediately pushed to the back of my mind.

"Andre!" She called out, pulling me into a warm hug that felt so much like home. She still wore her work uniform and smelt sweetly, like the candy she sold in the shop where she worked.

I shifted so she could sit on the bed next to me.

"You're so grown up!" She exclaimed, looking at me. "Tell me everything. How was school? Are the teachers giving you trouble? Are there any boys?"

Did I tell you that my mom might be thirty but on the inside she's not much older than me? No? Well, I'm telling you now. Sally is like my best friend and though we do have a mother/daughter relationship, there are moments when we act like we are friends. She's the only person I share my secrets with, because I know she would never judge me.

"Mom, calm down!" I laughed but my smile quickly faded when I realized that the news were not very happy. Though she would never show or say anything, I knew she would be disappointed in me for getting kicked out of school again. "Mom," I said carefully, hating myself for being so wild and violent all the time. "I'm not invited to return to Yancy next year." I watched her sigh, her smile dimmed.

"It's alright Andre. We'll find you another school." She said and I couldn't help but wince at the thought of being the new student once again. That was the part I hated most. "Do you want to go to the beach?" She asked suddenly and I immediately sat up straighter.

"Montauk?" I couldn't help but exclaim. Montauk was the place Sally found me and it had always held a special place in my heart. I felt some kind of connection to that beach, different from my love for the sea. I know mom loved Montauk as well and every summer we went there without Gabe and rented the same cabin every time. Our cabin.

Sally didn't have to wait for my answer, reading my excited expression. She patted my hand gently. "Just give me some time to prepare dinner for Gabe and we'll be on our way."

My expression darkened when I heard Gabe's name, but mom gave me a look that clearly said 'be good' . I watched her leave the room, wishing there was something I could do to free her from Gabe that didn't end with me being in prison for murder.

**So, that's it. **

**By the way, I know that in the PJO book the Fates are described as three old ladies, but according to the myth they appear different ages. Clotho (The one knitting) in the youngest, Lachesis is the middle-one and Atropos (the one that cuts the thread) appears as a very old lady. So I decided to use that. Hope you don't mind!**

**Read and Review, please!**


	3. Montauk

**I know, I know, I should have updated earlier. I'm really, really, really sorry, but honestly, school is killing me. I must study for my exams and the end of the school year is rapidly approaching so I barely have time to write. **

**Anyway, I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted to post it now and not keep you guys waiting anymore. **

**Thank you all for your amazing response to this story! I love you!**

**ThaliaElizabethChase - Thank you ;) And about your question, well, think I can answer you without giving away too much of the plot. I'm not really sure about the answer though, nothing is set in stone yet. But well, she'll probably stop aging after the great prophesy is fulfilled. **

**ptl4ever419 - Thanks. And about your question - be patient, the answer will be in the story. **

**Dark-Angel-Princess 01 - Thank you!**

**Phabas - Ah, the million dollar question! I'll leave it to you guys decide who is she going to fall in love with. The poll in on my profile - check it out and please vote!**

**Persephonejackson123 - Thanks! I can't wait to write these moments as well.**

**like is short so am I - Andre's love interest is not decided yet. I've posted a poll on my profile, where you can vote to your preference. And thank you!**

**BuffyandSpikelover - Haha, that's probably my favorite line in that chapter. **

**the dark euphie - I'm glad you think so.**

**fem percy - The pairs are undecided yet but I was thinking more along the lines of pairing her up with a god. She's immortal after all and it would really suck if the love of her life was mortal, no? There is a poll on my profile - vote!**

**Snooper66 - Here it comes!**

**godess bubbles - It will be the reader's choice whom she'll fall in love with - there is a poll on my profile, where you can vote.**

**Thanks again for the reviews! **

**And please read the author note after the chapter. It's** _**IMPORTANT!**_

**Daughter of Broken Vows**

**Chapter Three**

**Montauk**

Thankfully, my mother was a very quick cook. It took her only about an hour to fix up Gabe's steak and we were soon to be on our way. I used the time to empty my backpack and stuff in some clothes and other things I would need on our small vacation. By the time my mom called me, I was ready. I walked out of my room with the backpack lung casually over my shoulder.

Unfortunately, Gabe had obviously decided to send us off, for the first time ever. He was standing in the hallway, his hands crossed in front of his chest, which made him appear even bigger than he really was, which, if you ask me, is quite the achievement, considering that the man is the size of a baby whale. No, that would be an insult to the poor whales.

"So the money for the trip come from your clothes budget, right?" He asked my mom and I sneered, closing my hand in a fist. Yes, my mother had a budget which was fucking unfair because she was the one who brought money home. Money that Gabe spent for booze and poker games.

Sally nodded yes and I growled under my breath, wondering why the hell did she put up with him. She deserved so much better than that pig. She should marry a king, not an idiot like Gabe.

"And you are not letting the girl drive my car, yes?" He asked, his beady eyes fixing on me.

"Like I would want to." I snapped at him and mom put a hand on my shoulder, shaking her head as Gabe's eyes turned to slits in anger, but he held his tongue back. I dragged Sally out of the door and towards the parked Camaro, not looking back to glance at my step-father. I helped Sally put our luggage in the back of the car and climbed on the front seat. I glanced to Gabe, who was watching us pull off. I watch him turn around and start up the stairs. There was a small puddle of water on one of the stairs, still not properly dried after the rain two days ago.

I didn't what I was doing, but in my mind I pictured the water moving just a bit to the left and right under Gabe's foot. I bit back a gasp as I felt a slight pull in my navel, eyes widening as I saw the water move unnaturally, as if obeying my wish.

Gabe stepped right onto it, his foot slipping, throwing him on his ass at the bottom of the stairs.

I was so shocked that I couldn't even laugh. By the time my shock melted into humor, my mom was already pulling out of the parking spot and soon, the apartment building disappeared from my sight.

Finally.

I sat quietly during the whole drive, looking out of the window as buildings flew past us. Unlike me, my mom was not very fond of high speeds, but today she drove rather fast, in hurry to reach our destination. I couldn't wait to see the ocean again. I missed it. I missed the breeze the sound of waves hitting the shore. I even missed the feeling of salty water against my skin. And I missed seeing the reflection of the moon against the water at night.

I almost dashed out of the car the moment my mother parked, not caring that there was sand entering my shoes. I stopped just at the edge of the water, closing my eyes as I took a deep breath. It smelled of seaweed and salt and all the things you could usually connect to the sea. It was wonderful.

The waves rose slightly as if to welcome me and without thinking, I shrugged off my shirt and shorts, diving right in, thankful that I had remembered to put in a swimsuit before we left. The water was still cool to touch but I didn't mind. It was nice. It was relaxing.

For how long I had swam, I have no idea but it was already dark when Sally called out my name. I resurfaced and saw her stand on the beach watching me with a fond smile on her face. I offered her a sheepish grin and walked out of the water, the soft sand tickling my toes. I knew what was next - and I couldn't wait. Mom and I had a tradition - every time we were at Montauk, we lit a fire on the beach and baked marshmallows. It was our thing.

Sally spread our towels on the sand, while I used the time to light a fire with the lighter I always kept in my pocket.

It was not long before we were both sitting on the ground around the fire, eating delicious, sticky, blue marshmallows. Where did she found blue ones was beyond me but I didn't complain - I loved blue after all.

With a sigh, I lay back on the towel, looking at the perfectly round moon above me. There was nothing more beautiful than a starry night near the ocean. Melancholy swiped past me and I cursed mentally, realizing the direction my thoughts were taking.

"What is it, Andre?" Mom asked quietly and I turned my head to look at her. She was watching me with concerned sea-green eyes and my heart clenched at the thought that my worries would upset her. But I couldn't lie to her. She knew me too well. She would see right through me.

"My parents." I murmured, feeling anger start bubbling beneath my skin. They had left me. They hadn't wanted me. When I had been younger, I had always wondered what was wrong with me, why hadn't they wanted me. But when I grew up I became more and more angry at them. How could they abandon their daughter, their own child. Not that I was unhappy with Sally, no quite on the contrary. I loved Sally. She was my mother anywhere it mattered. And yet, I couldn't help feeling selfish, because on the inside I was craving for more. I wanted, I needed to know my real parents.

I was an ungrateful brat. A horrible person.

Sally had put all she had in raising me and in the end it wasn't enough for me.

My mom sighed, attracting my attention back at her.

"They loved you Andre." She whispered. "They loved you very much."

I couldn't help but sneer at the thought. "They left me." I spat out, surprised at the venom in my voice. Sally winced slightly and I immediately regretted my outburst.

"They left you because they had to, Andronika. I'm sure they would be proud of you if they could see you now."

Proud? I bit back a snort. Proud of what? Sarcastic, impulsive sixteen years old girl with violent tendencies? Not very much to be proud of.

I said nothing aloud, folding my arms behind my head, gazing at the sky.

My dream was weird, as all my dream were usually. I was on the beach, which was not surprising really, but there was definitely something wrong. A storm was brewing, dark clouds covering the night sky, huge waves rising over the water. A hurricane.

Two magnificent animals, both beautiful and dangerous, were on the beach, fighting. One was a horse, glorious in his pearly white coat, and the other was a huge eagle. Everything in me screamed for them to stop but I couldn't move an inch. My body refused to obey my brain's command.

I watched the eagle swooped down suddenly, curved claws pointed towards the horse's wide blue eye. An instinct arose in me and I knew I had to protect the beautiful horse. My mouth opened in a soundless scream as deep ancient laughter echoed from bellow the ground.

And I woke up. For a moment I lay on the faded bed, confused. My brain took a moment to analyze the situation. I could hear the harsh wind pound against the walls of the cabin, whistling through the cracks. Some was yelling my name, I realized suddenly, discerning another sound in the air.

I stood up quickly and rushed to open the door, not caring that I was just in a T-shirt and shorts. And I did a double take.

Grover was standing at the door of our cabin in Montauk, soaked and obviously frightened. And that wasn't the strangest thing. Where his normal human legs should have been, there were a pair of animal legs, with thick curly fur. _Goat legs._

I've read of creatures like him, of course. Satyrs, cheerful crowd that were overly fond of happy juice (especially wine) and traveled with Dionysus, the wine god.

It was kind of alright. I mean I should have expected it after having to fight a fucking fury and having a too close encounter with the Moirai. It should be logical for other mythological creatures to exist. But what I couldn't wrap my mind was how the hell it was possible for Grover to be a satyr. He was shy and quiet, a far cry from the drunkards Greek Myths described satyrs as. And he certainly didn't fit in the party animal description.

"Andre!" He called my name urgently, breaking me out of my silent musings. I looked at him slightly annoyed, my anger quickly evaporating at the sight of his fearful, wide eyes. "What were you thinking! I've been searching for you the whole night!"

My mom, who had woken up as well, came to stand by my side, confused and horrified look on her face. Something in her expression made me realize that she actually knew what was going on. "Andre? What is going on?" She asked, glancing between Grover and I.

"You didn't tell her?" My best friend exclaimed in angry disbelief, making me narrow my eyes at him.

"Tell me what?"

I sighed in resignation under my mom's probing gaze and moved aside so Grover could enter. I quickly told her of the Fury and the Fates, watching as her expression shifted from confusion to horror at lightening speed. At the end of my tale she was already moving around the small cabin, throwing our belongings back in the bags hurriedly. I was too shocked at her reaction to do anything but stare.

"Hurry up!" Grover repeated for the hundredth time. "We don't have much time, he's coming!"

"Who is coming?" I asked as they dragged me towards the car. My mom made it to get to the driver seat but I held up my hand to stop her.

"I'll drive." I said simply (more like ordered), sliding behind the wheel without waiting for an answer. "If we need to get out of here fast, I'll be better at it."

Sally frowned at me for a moment, before sighing in resignation and getting in the car without protest. I turned the ignition, bringing the engine to life.

Grover hurriedly gave me the address to where we were going and I pressed on the gas pedal. I glanced at the rearview mirror as I drove, seeing Grover look around frantically as if expecting an attack any moment now.

Usually, I would have said something sarcastic to ease the tension, but however hard it was to admit, I was scared. I know, I know, in situations like this, the main character would usually say something about how he was not scared for himself but only for the people around him, which was technically truth for me as well - I was terrified that Sally or Grover may get hurt, but I also really didn't want to die as well. I was just sixteen after all. I should have long, happy years of life in front of myself. I shouldn't be terrified for my life.

But here I was, scared senseless. I blame my terrible luck by the way.

"Grover, who the fuck is foll-"

But I didn't get to finish because I saw something in the side mirror that made widen my eyes in shock. A dark shape following us. A huge dark shape was slowly _gaining_ on us.

Well, I guess my question was answered. Strangely (or not), though, it didn't comfort me.

I cursed under my breath, pressing harder against the gas pedal. My mom gasped at my choice of words and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. _Now_ she decided to correct my language?

I glanced at the strawberry fields at the side of the road, recognizing the place Grover had described earlier. We would be safe soon, I was sure, even though I didn't really know where exactly we were going.

And then our car exploded.

**AN: I know, a bit short and boring chapter. I'm sorry. **

**Anyway, this is IMPORTANT! Many of you have asked me who Andre is going to be paired up with. I couldn't really decide so I've posted a poll on my profile, where you could vote. The guests that don't have an account could just write their choice in a review and I'll add it to the count. **

**So please vote! **

**And don't forget to read and review!**

**Stay tuned for more! **


	4. Ground Beef Fights Back

**Um, hi guys! I owe you all a HUGE apology for the long, long delay in posting. I've been struggling with a massive writers block for the last few months, and still am as a matter of fact, but somehow I managed to push through this chapter. It's not as good as I wanted, actually it's far from it, but I couldn't bear to leave you wait longer. So I'm sorry if it's bad, but right now this is the best I can do. I got a job for the summer and I have almost no free time to write during the day and at night I'm usually to tired to stay up and type. **

**But I want you to know that I'll not abandon my stories and I'll work on them the best I could even if it takes a while. **

**But you guys and your reviews are simply amazing! I hope you won't give up on me, because basically the reviews are the only thing pushing me to write right now. **

**High Gaurdian**** – It is a good idea to pair her up with Will, but there is one small problem – he is mortal and technically she is a goddess. I don't thing it would work out long term. **

**ThaliaElizabethChase**** – I'm sorry but Jason is not among options. The reason I've stated just above. He's mortal, she's a goddess. And I think I won't be making a sequel, just countinue the Sea of Monsters here. And no I probabl't be making a sequel, just countinue the Sea of Monsters here. And no I probably won't add HHO because according to the way I plan this story, it should be complete at the end of TLO.**

**Dark-Angel-Princess 01**** – I'm sorry it took me so long.**

**Nymphadora Jackson**** – Well, I agree that she should be paired up with a god, though I don't think Zeus is the best choice, because he's already married and I don't want Andre to be just an affair. She deserves better. And that's why only the unmarried gods are on the poll. **

**Bookdancer**** – Well, there will be changes in the original plot but perhaps a little later in the story. After all this is just the beginning. **

**Guest**** - Thanks!**

**kingawesome**** – I guess this comes too late, because now I'll be ending the poll, but the choices are Triton, Ares, Hermes and Apollo.**

**Phabas**** – Thank you so much! **

**the dark euphie**** – Yeah, I like writing them, but I hate reading them. :-D**

**Nameless**** – There will be changes in the plot, I promise. But it's still too early for the big changes. And I think Apollo is an interesting choice as well. **

**FallenAshe**** – Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger and the late update. **

**PersephoneJackson123**** - :)**

**harryginny9**** – Thanks!**

**g****uest**** – Check out the bottom of the page for the poll results. **

**skyler jackson chase**** – Actually, I want her to be paired up with a god, because, you know, she's a goddess. **

**godess bubbles****– Sorry I'm late. **

**Asery Aseerrmio Ecvoll Asernil**** - I apologize it took me so long to update. **

**Lord Jace****– Huh, I guessed I haven't mentioned her appearance. I should include that in the story but, so you know, she has pale skin, auburn hair and sea green eyes. **

**GUEST**** – Sorry it was so short and I'm glad you liked it.**

**DanielleDaughterOfDeathanMagic**** – She has her mother's hair, for one and her powers and character traits connected to Artemis will come out more and more in the next chapters. **

**roos1414**** – Sorry I didn't update sooner.**

**Emi Nicole Jackson12**** - Thanks!**

**JASMINE HASME**** – Here comes more.**

**MaKayla McKinze**** - I'm glad.**

**chibichibi98**** – Andronika ****is awesome anywhere she goes, including our favourite Camp. **

**Lourdes08**** – She was left with Sally because both her parents broke their vows when they had her and they were afraid that she would be punished for their crimes.**

**sharonpijl****– Thanks!**

**Kamahashy**** – That's one pair I wouldn't have thought of.**

**Little bookworm**** – Sorry for the delay.**

**discb**** – I hope you're right :)**

**I'm endind the poll right now so you can see the results at the bottom of the page. Thanks for voting everyone! Your opinion is appreciated. **

_**Ground Beef Fights Back**_

And then the car exploded.

I fought back the scream bubbling in my throat, holding onto the steering wheel for dear life, trying to get the vehicle under control. My ears rang because of the explosion and I was pretty sure it would take awhile to get rid of the strange twirls of color I was seeing everywhere. I blinked rapidly, trying to clear my vision somewhat, focusing just in time to notice the tree coming towards the car (or rather we were going towards it?) I desperately tried to remember what Tom Cruise would do in this situation but I came up blank. Damn!

I watch way too many movies, I know.

So, I did the only thing that seemed somewhat logical – I twisted the wheel to the left, closed my eyes and prayed to whatever higher power there is to survive. The Camaro spun away from the tree just in time, but the momentum cause it to roll over the grey asphalt, until it finally landed on its hood with a loud crash.

I exhaled the breath I didn't even know I was holding, prying my eyes opened. The seatbelt was digging painfully into my skin but I was thankful because it was the only thing keeping me from breaking my neck. And I really didn't want to break my neck.

Instinctively I stretched my arms towards the roof, seeking to support myself, but pulled them away quickly with a hiss of pain. The metal was red hot and sizzling. Looking up in surprise I gaped at the huge hole in the middle of the roof. There was only one thing that could cause such damage but what the hell were the chances to be hit by a lightening. One in a million? One in a thousand?

But there was the proof before my very eyes.

A fucking lightening!

I blame my bad luck for this.

"Andre are you alright?" I heard Sally ask and immediately felt guilty for not checking up on them first.

"I'm fine mom. What about you? Grover?" I asked and relaxed slightly at her nod. But Grover was silent as a rock, which worried me. He hadn't said a word yet. "Grover?" I twisted in my seat, to glance back at him, eyes widening in horror when I saw him unconscious, blood trickling down his forehead.

"Fuck it." I cursed under my breath, struggling to unbuckle the belt and kick the door open. A groan of pain escaped my lips when the still tender skin on my palms met the shards of glass on the ground, but I did my best to ignore it. I crawled towards the back door, a small part of my brain registering that mom was already out of the car and helping me drag Grover out. I was pretty sure he was alive, because when we were getting him out he moaned something about food and nymphs that was too tangled to understand.

I allowed my self to relax for a moment, thinking that we would be safe, but massive pounding brought me out of my comfort. Something enormous was running. Something enormous was coming right towards us.

"Oh shit." In my fear and worry I had forgotten all about our stalker and if my calculations were right, we had no more than a minute until it was upon us.

I shared a wide eyed glance with Sally, who was probably thinking something among the same lines as me, because at once we seized Grover's arms, draping them over our shoulders and breaking into a wild run towards the trees.

If I say Grover was light to carry it would be the biggest lie in my life. And trust me – I'm a nearly professional liar (don't tell anyone.) He saw freaking heavy! I don't know how someone his size could weight so much, but I was almost stumbling under his dead weight and I'm no weakling!

I hear a terrible scratching sound behind me and instinctively turned to look at the source, immediately regretting it.

"Fucking Hell!" It was a monster. A huge motherfucking hairy, bulky man with horns. It was the Minotaur.

Come on! Of all monsters it could be, it had to be a freaking minotaur after us.

Two questions though – Why was he out of the Labyrinth and How the heck wasn't he dead? I didn't need to reread my mythology books to know that he was killed by Theseus a few thousand years ago.

And one more problem – the Minotaur was holding our ruined Camaro above his head and was aiming to throw it at us.

"Get out of the way!" I screamed to my mom, dragging both her and Grover to the side. We rolled on the ground, landing in a heap at the base of a tree, just as the car flew past us and crashed at the place we were standing less than a minute ago.

"Andre," I heard Sally whisper and looked at her worried face. "He doesn't have a good vision and can't make sudden turns. We can use this to our advantage."

"Do you think we can sneak past him?" I asked, frowning, glancing between the Minotaur and my mom.

Sally nodded. "If we are very quiet, I believe we can."

I took a moment to steel myself and stood up, my grip on Grover's arm tighter than before. I had no idea what direction to go and just followed Sally deeper into the trees. There was a moment I wondered if she even knew where she was going but then I brushed it off – she looked quite confident.

The Minotaur was sniffing the air somewhere behind us and his terrible stench hit my nose every time I breathed in. And trust me – he smelled disgusting. Like the-worst-thing-you-have-ever-smelled disgusting. The only thing that stopped me from throwing up at the moment was the thought that we had to get away as fast as possible before the smelly one behind us find us. And eats us. Or worse.

For a minute, we were doing well. At least as well as we could do in a moment like this. I almost believed that we could actually get away unscated (optimistic, right?) when suddenly Grover chose exactly this moment to start moaning something along the lines of 'FOOD!'

Our cover was completely, absolutely blown.

I took a moment to share a terrified glance with Sally, before both of us bolted forward in an unexpected rush of energy. Sometimes you got to love the adrenaline.

The monster behind us gave out a thunderous roar and even without turning to look I could say it was following us rapidly, the heavy thumps approaching.

Unable to resist the urge, I sneaked a peek behind my shoulder, eyes widening as I took in the pair of enormous, sharp horns that were aimed for us and way too close for comfort.

Desperately, I pushed Grover and mom out of the harm's way, before jumping to the other side myself.

I watched as if in slow motion as the Minotaur tried to stop amid his run but failed miserably, crashing his head in a thick tree ahead. The tree trembled violently at the impact but stayed upright, though not for long, I suspect.

The two black horns had embed themselves deep in the rough bark and the monster was fighting to pull free, blind to anything else for the moment. I used it to sneak back to the place my mother and Grover had fallen, almost laughing at the sight of Sally trying to keep an unconscious, rambling Grover, silent.

"Are you alright?" I kneeled next to them, helping Sally get up.

"Percy," My mom said urgently, immediately attracting my attention. "The property line is behind the big pine tree. Get Grover and go. You'll be save there."

It took me a second to realize what she was saying. No fucking way! I might not be a hero, but she's mistaken if she thinks I would leave her behind and in danger just to save my sorry ass.

"No." I said loudly, a bit surprised at how absolute my voice sounded. "I'm not leaving you-"

A loud crash echoed, breaking my line of thought. Instinctively I twirled around.

Somehow the Minotaur had gotten his horns free and was now staring at us with dark, furious eyes. I cursed under my breath and reached for my pocket where the sword-pen was. But I didn't even have the time to uncap it before he was running towards us once again. Under the usual circumstances I would have stopped to wonder how the hell something so big could run that fast, but right then every conscious tought had dissaparated from my mind, leaving space for only one word.

"RUUUUUUN!"

But of course, even high on adrenaline, I didn't have the time to move away, so I did the only logical thing – I jumped. I felt the cool night air rush past my ears as I curled my body slightly, twisting in some kind of weird somersault and landing on the monster's wide shoulders.

Yeah, aparantly _I am_ that good.

The Minotaur started bucking beneath me and I couldn't even grab for anything, before I found myself on the ground with a big black shape looming over me.

That's it. I'm dead.

I closed my eyes and waited, wondering if my bad language would take away my chance in heaven, when suddenly he was no longer leaning over me. I opened my eyes just in time to see him make a grab for my mother, his thick, furry fingers wrapping around her, swinging her in the air like a doll.

I couldn't will my eyes away from the pained expression on her face, before suddenly she was gone. No, not 'dead' gone. More like 'dissapeared in a shower of golden light' gone.

I stared at the empty place my mom had just been, my mind failing to understand what my eyes had just witnessed.

I felt numb.

My mom was gone. The only constant in my live, the only person closest to me was gone. I was angry. No, correction, I was fucking furious. I wanted to kill. To hurt. To wound.

As if by its own volution my hand reached for the pen in my pocket, uncapping it. The weight of the sword in my fingers did not soothe me this time. It only fueled the rage I was feeling, blowing the fire into a full-blown inferno.

I stood on my feet slowly, deliberetly. Somehow my brain had slipped into a battle mode, now calculating the opponent's weaknesess, searching for the one that would bring me victory.

The clear light of the moon shone down upon me and now, as I stood there, bathed in the moonlight, sword in hand, I felt powerfull. Like I could rule the world if I wished so.

I watched with satisfaction the Minotaur flinch back when I took a step towards him. A terrified look entered his gaze, but dissapeared before I could wonder why was he suddenly afraid from me.

Visibly getting a grip on himself, the monster roared, but I was no longer able to feel fear. He started running towards me, but I didn't tremble this time. I bend my knee so I was half-kneeled on the dirty ground, sword drawn back. Somehow (even thought I've never payed much attention to Biology lessons) I knew I had to aim for the spot just bellow the ribcage to pierce him right through the heart.

The Minotaur was coming closer and closer and I waited for the moment he was right at me to swung my sword upright and above my head. He bellowed loudly, a strange combination of a roar and a moo, before exploding in a shower of golden dust.

I didn't move for a long time, slightly dazed by what had just occurred, my sword still raised. My chest heaved and I felt the adrenaline slowly evaporating from my veins, leaving me tired and aching all over. Stubling, I slowly made my way towards Grover, who was still unconscious, lying on the ground, his face and clothes smudged with dirt.

With a grunt, I heaved him up and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, ignoring the tears that had started falling from my eyes.

_You'll be save beyond the pine tree._ My mom's words echoed in my ears, somehow raising above the sound of my frantic heartbeat. I knew I had to get Grover to safety, even though all I wanted to do right now was to curl up and cry. Or pass out.

Gritting my teeth with effort, I slowly moved us up the hill, slipping and sliding, but moving.

Forward, onward, higher and higher. The moon had hid behind a cloud as if taking my whole enegry away, leaving me weak and empty.

At last, we reached the top of the hill. A relieved breath left my lungs as I saw a light bellow. A house.

I willed my feet forward one more time but I knew I wouldn't make it. I couldn't.

My legs were trembling with effort. Grover's weight seemed to drag me down. My eyes were slipping closed against my efforts to stay awake and upright.

I'm not even sure if I managed to make at least one more step, before I was falling, thumbling down the hill, taking my satyr friend with me.

I don't remember nothing else, except the voices, hushed and distorded as if coming from a broken radio.

And then, there was nothing.

**So, the long awaited poll results. **

**Who do you think Andre from Daughter of Broken Vows should be paired up with?**

**Apollo – 45 %**

**Triton – 27 %**

**Hermes – 18 %**

**Ares – 9 %**

**99 votes in total.**

**Ladies and gentlemen, we've hot ourselves a WINNER! Andre is going to be paired up with Apollo. I guess we'll have to wait and see how that will work out in the and. **

**Thank you everyone for readin, reviewing and voting. **

**So thanks!**


End file.
